


The king's lover.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Cheating, Cute Castiel, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Castiel Shurley, gobernante del reino más poderoso del mundo, asesino de dragones y otras criaturas míticas, esposo de la que una vez fue Meg Masters y ahora había adoptado su apellido, padre de dos pequeñas criaturas a las que amaba más que a nada, no era feliz en su matrimonio porque estaba enamorado de otra persona, de otro hombre.





	The king's lover.

Castiel Shurley, gobernante del reino más poderoso del mundo, asesino de dragones y otras criaturas míticas, esposo de la que una vez fue Meg Masters y ahora había adoptado su apellido, padre de dos pequeñas criaturas a las que amaba más que a nada, no era feliz en su matrimonio.

No amaba a su mujer, la quería, pero como a una amiga, una hermana, una confidente, nada parecido al sentimiento que compartía con su mejor guerrero, aquel que lo había acompañado en todas las batallas desde que ambos tenían edad para combatir, Dean Winchester.

Pero nadie sabía nada de la relación que ambos hombres tenían, nadie debía saberlo, pues era algo prohibido y desagradable a los ojos de los demás. Si alguien lo descubría, ninguno de los dos viviría para contarlo, y quizá su mujer y sus hijos lo siguieran también a la muerte.

Existían unas pocas personas en palacio, sin embargo, en las que todavía podía confiar ese tipo de cosas, puesto que compartían los mismos intereses a la hora de mantener relaciones sexuales.

Una vez, por ejemplo, caminaba por los pasillos cuando escuchó un gemido que al principio pensó que era de dolor, y al entrar en el dormitorio del que procedían se encontró a uno de sus caballeros, Michael, con uno de sus sirvientes más fieles, Adam.

Evidentemente, ambos se quedaron aterrados al verse descubiertos.

–¡No es lo que parece, majestad! –Intentó excusarse el guerrero.

–Tan solo estábamos… –Trató de hablar el rubio.

El rey levantó la mano para que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, y en apenas un segundo el silencio reinó en la habitación, los dos chicos pensando que ese sería su último día juntos, que morirían de las formas más horribles imaginables.

–Sed más discretos –dijo Castiel–, y que nadie más sepa lo que hacéis.

Sin decir nada más, se marchó de allí, dejando a los dos enamorados seguir a lo suyo, tranquilizándose y amándose después del susto que se habían llevado al pensar que iban a ser ejecutados.

También se encontró una vez a una de sus criadas, Charlie, con una de las cocineras, Dorothy, en una situación similar, a pesar de que ellas no intentaron negar nada en ningún momento y tan solo se cogieron de la mano con fuerza, dándose apoyo mutuamente al pensar que era su fin.

Incluso una vez protegió a dos de sus sirvientes cuando Alastair los acusó de cometer actos impuros dentro de las puertas de palacio.

–No toleraré que nadie acuse a otros de tales pecados sin tener pruebas –habló el rey con firmeza.

–¡Pero soy su consejero, majestad! –exclamó.

–Y ellos mis sirvientes –contestó–. Por eso mismo saben que no deben cometerse tales atrocidades bajo mi techo.

Sin embargo, cuando las cosas se calmaron, el moreno fue a hablar con ellos y les advirtió de que tuvieran cuidado.

No eran muchos los que lo protegían y cuidaban de que nadie se enterara de sus propias aventuras con su amado guerrero, pero eran los suficientes para librarle de más de una metedura de pata.

Aun así, no pudo evitar ser descubierto para siempre.

–Te amo, Dean –murmuró con cariño, tumbado a su lado–. No sé qué haría si no estuvieras aquí conmigo.

–Probablemente habrías encontrado a alguien mejor –Recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho–, y yo también te amo, Cas.

–No –respondió–, no existe nada mejor que la perfección.

Fue en ese momento cuando la reina entró en la habitación, sorprendiéndolos a ambos ya que no se suponía que ella fuera a volver hasta dentro de unas horas.

La mujer los miró durante unos segundos, tratando de procesar lo que ocurría antes de cerrar la puerta para tener intimidad y fruncir el ceño sin quitarles todavía los ojos de encima.

–Creí que confiabas en mí, Cas –gruñó la chica–, y aun así me has estado ocultando esto –Se cruzó de brazos–, ¿durante cuánto tiempo, exactamente?

El de los ojos azules tragó saliva antes de mirar a su amante y suspirar con resignación. Ya los habían descubierto, ya no había marcha atrás, y no valía la pena intentar negarlo porque era evidente que estaban desnudos y compartiendo cama.

–Ocho años –aceptó–. Siento mucho decepcionarte así, Meg.

–Wow, eres bueno –dijo la reina–, pero no tanto como yo –Sonrió de lado–. Once años.

–Pensé… Pensé que estabas enamorada de mí.

–Oh, no te preocupes, Cas –Le guiñó el ojo–, tú siempre serás mi unicornio –aclaró–, pero Ruby es mi pequeño demonio.

Los dos hombres abrieron mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba implicando la mujer y la miraron con una mezcla de esperanza y asombro.

–¿Entonces… no dirás nada? –preguntó el rey.

–Por supuesto que no, querido –contestó–. Si me casan con otro que no esté distraído con su propio problema a lo mejor la que acaba en la horca soy yo.

Meg se fue, dejando a los amantes con una leve sonrisa en los labios y el sentimiento de que, quizá, si continuaban yendo con tanto cuidado como hasta ese día, nadie que no debiera se enteraría jamás y podrían seguir siendo felices.

Al fin y al cabo, tenían a la reina de su lado y era mucho mejor tener a una mujer tan fiera e inteligente de su lado que a diez soldados bien entrenados.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer este fic :3  
> Espero que os haya gustado mucho <3  
> Nos vemos! ^^


End file.
